Haitian (Heroes)
as the Haitian]] The Haitian is a fictional character on the NBC television series Heroes, portrayed by Haitian actor Jimmy Jean-Louis. He is an associate of Noah Bennet. Thus far, he has only been referred to on screen as "the Haitian". Even his associates at Primatech call him this. Character overview Wearing his father's necklace which displays a symbol seen throughout the series, the Haitian is an aloof character. His actual name has so far not been revealed; he is referred to almost exclusively as simply "the Haitian". He does not speak in any episode until "Fallout", and his associate Eden McCain expresses the belief that he is mute. He kisses his necklace before erasing Matt Parkman's memory, and expresses a belief in God — specifically, a belief that superpowers are a gift from God, and should be respected. Character's background The Haitian first discovers his ability to inhibit other powers as a child when he inadvertently stops his father's ability during an attack on their village.http://www.nbc.com/Heroes/novels/downloads/Heroes_novel_035.pdf When discovered by the Company in Haiti, he does not speak, and describes his powers with a drawing of himself pulling "worms" out of people's heads. One of his earliest assignments is the first mind wipe of Sandra Bennet ("Company Man"). He is next seen 14 years later in a bar by Matt Parkman in "One Giant Leap". Matt collapses soon afterwards. In "Collision", the Haitian is brought in to see a captive Parkman. On Bennet's orders, he uses his memory-related power to "go deep" with Parkman and then "wipe out" his memories of being kidnapped. Ted Sprague later reveals to Matt that he had seen the Haitian under similar circumstances. The episode "Six Months Ago" shows that the Haitian also had a hand in capturing Eden McCain, who went on to work with him and Bennet. The Haitian and Bennet attempt to kidnap Nathan Petrelli, but Nathan escapes by flying away. Bennet's tasks for the Haitian are not limited to dealing with people possessing powers. In the episode "Hiros", the Haitian follows Bennet's order to "hollow out" Brody Mitchum, a schoolmate of Claire's who attempted to rape her. After this encounter, Brody no longer recognizes even his own name. The Haitian and Eden work together in "Homecoming" to capture Sylar. In "Fallout", Mr. Bennet orders the Haitian to erase the recent memories of Claire's friend, Zach, as well as her brother, Lyle, after Claire told her father that they both knew of her healing powers. Although the Haitian follows through with these orders, he secretly defies Mr. Bennet's order to erase Claire's memories. The Haitian speaks The Haitian finally speaks when encountering Claire Bennet. He tells her how he erased Zach and Lyle's memories, and asks her, "Can you keep a secret?" Two weeks later, in "Godsend", the Haitian and Claire meet at an old factory area. Claire asks if he can at least restore Zach's memories so she'll have someone to share her secret with, but he states that he cannot do so because "that's not how his gift works". He also considers the superpowers he and Claire have to be "God's gift", and advises Claire to respect hers "accordingly". "The Fix" reveals that the Haitian gave Claire special wind chimes to hang outside her window if she needs to talk with him. The day after Claire does, they meet again at the same factory area. The Haitian asks if it's an emergency, but Claire just wants to know about her biological parents. The Haitian says that Claire's biological mother died in a fire, something Mr. Bennet told him at a time when he had "no reason to lie". He claims not to know anything about Claire's biological father and recommends that she let it go. In the episode "Distractions", the Haitian accompanies Claire's adoptive father Mr. Bennet to his home in the pursuit of Sylar who escaped Primatech and locked Mr. Bennet in the cell he'd previously occupied. While Mr. Bennet tended to his wife, the Haitian chased the wounded Sylar outside, but soon returned having lost his trail. The Haitian then wiped Sandra Bennet's mind to make her forget ever having met Sylar, incidentally making her forget she allowed Claire to skip school that day. In "Company Man", after Matt reveals to Mr. Bennet that the Haitian can speak, Mr. Bennet confronts the Haitian about his ability and why he did not erase Claire's memory. Afterwards, the Haitian helps Bennet rescue his family from Ted Sprague. When Bennet is ordered by his superior to bring Claire in to the company, Bennet turns her over to the Haitian. He then asks the Haitian to shoot him in the stomach and wipe his mind of anything that could lead the company to Claire. In "Parasite", the Haitian tells Claire that they must leave the country. At a gas stop he spoke on the phone in French and revealed they were instructed to head to Marseilles, France by way of New York. Desperate to see Peter Petrelli, Claire steals the Haitian's passport, preventing him from following Claire through the airport security checkpoint. Claire then goes to Peter Petrelli's apartment in New York, where she meets her biological grandmother Angela Petrelli. Much to Claire's surprise, the Haitian is there, and speaks to Angela in French. He has been secretly working to protect Claire on Angela's orders. Generations In "Four Months Ago...", the Haitian handcuffs Peter in a shipping container, saying that Angela Petrelli helped him in a time of need; he wipes Peter's memories so that he can "start a new life" and escape the Company. He also gives Peter his Helix chain. In "Lizards", Mohinder finds the Haitian in Port-au-Prince, Haiti, suffering from the same virus that attacked Molly Walker. Initially, he wishes Mohinder not to cure it, as he believes it is God's will that he die to atone for his past, but Mohinder convinces him that God sent Mohinder all the way from America to find him so the Haitian allows himself to be treated. In "The Line", the Haitian accompanies Bennet to Odessa, Ukraine, following a lead on some missing Isaac Mendez paintings. Once there, Noah uses the Haitian as a torture device to remove the memories of his mentor until he breaks down and tells Bennet where he can find the paintings. Villains In "One of Us, One of Them", the Haitian takes part in the handover of the second part of the Formula. Hiro and Ando retrieve it from him, only to have it stolen by Daphne. He then captures Hiro and Ando and detains them in Level 2. In "Villains" he is shown present during Angela Petrelli's attempt to kill Arthur Petrelli in order to suppress his powers. The Haitian makes a return in "The Eclipse, Part 1", where he is being sought out by the Petrelli brothers in Haiti, believing that he is one of the few people that can stop their father. Initially, Nathan believes that he is responsible for the loss of his powers; however, the Haitian informs him that his abilities are also gone. The brothers explain to him that their father Arthur Petrelli is still alive and that his assistance is needed to help defeat him. The Haitian reveals that he is on the run from his half-brother,http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18984 who goes by the name "Baron Samedi" and possesses the ability of impenetrable skin. The three are then ambushed by gunfire. Peter and the Haitian manage to escape, but Nathan is captured by Samedi and his insurgents. Ultimately, the Haitian and Peter rescue Nathan and two girls. His powers restored once the eclipse ends, the Haitian chooses not to kill his brother, mind-wiping him instead. In "Our Father", he aids Peter in his attempt to kill Arthur Petelli, blocking Arthur's powers so Peter can shoot him in the head. Arthur's vast range of powers is eventually able to overcome the Haitian's negation ability, leaving them both weakened. Sylar steps in and stops Peter, but kills Arthur after learning that he is not really Arthur's son. Sylar doesn't bother to attack either Peter or the Haitian since they do not possess abilities he desires. Loyalty In the first season, the Haitian works for Mr. Bennet and Primatech Paper, though he ignores the order to mind-wipe Claire. Even though he takes the memories of Matt Parkman and Ted Sprague, they still remember the Haitian himself, just not the event; victims without powers, like Sandra Bennet, Lyle Bennet, and Zach, exhibit no recollections of the Haitian, however. In the episode "Company Man", when questioned by Mr. Bennet about to whom the Haitian answers, he alluded that his allegiance was to someone significant "in Claire's life". This person is revealed to be Claire's grandmother, Angela Petrelli, who is working with Mr. Linderman. It is also revealed that Angela Petrelli helped the Haitian at one point. In the alternate future seen in "Five Years Gone", the Haitian is aligned with Matt Parkman in Homeland Security, and is taking orders from the person whom he believed to be President Nathan Petrelli. In season two, he works with Mr. Bennet to bring down the Company. However, in the episodes "Four Months Ago..." he is seen in Bob's office where he suppresses Peter's abilities. He is also seen working for Bob again after the events of Season 2 in the graphic novel, "Donna's Big Date: Part 2". In season three, the Haitian is allied with both Mr. Bennet and the Company as Noah is in the Company's fold after the escape of the Level 5 inmates at the beginning of the season. Is stated that the Haitian keeps a moral debt to Angela Petrelli (Four Months Ago...) and his loyalty is proved when he decided to act against the Company's orders and mind-wipe Peter so he can have a second chance as other person. Also, he returns to the Company when Angela takes over, he is trusted with Angela's part of the formula and can be listed as one of Angela's Heroes against Pinehearst. Alternate futures * In "Five Years Gone", the future Haitian is working for the Department of Homeland Security, assisting Matt Parkman in the interrogation of people with superpowers, and the capture of the future Hiro Nakamura, where he proves to be useful as he can prohibit the usage of Hiro's powers to some extent. Eventually, the Haitian is killed by Mohinder Suresh, who injects him with a lethal fluid that was meant for the present-day Hiro Nakamura. * In "I Am Become Death", the Haitian is working alongside Claire, Knox, and Daphne to capture and/or kill Peter because of his "terrorist" status. Powers and abilities The Haitian has the ability to selectively erase the memories of anyone he wishes. In the graphic novel "It Takes a Village, Pt. 1", he is shown to accidentally clean out the minds of nearby villagers, but precise memory removal appears to require prolonged physical contact. The Haitian describes the experience as ranging from being like "picking flowers just after a spring rain" to "reaching into the moist soil of freshly dug graves" with "grubs biting at your fingers". When removing specific memories, he describes it as becoming "one with subject's mind". He can erase memories of short periods, as demonstrated on Matt Parkman in "Collision", or erase a person's memory so thoroughly that they cannot remember their own name, as he does to Brody Mitchum in "Hiros". While the Haitian cannot restore erased memories on his own, as revealed in "Godsend", the process can be undone by those with healing or regenerative powers. He is also shown to be able to force a person into unconsciousness through physical contact. The Haitian has also displayed the ability to dampen or completely negate the powers of anyone within a certain distance of himself. The ability only works when he is conscious. The Haitian can allow specific individuals to use their powers in his presence if he wishes. This ability is not supreme, however, as various heroes have overcome it with great effort. Character development and concept In an interview on The Post Show on G4, Jimmy Jean-Louis stated that the Haitian was originally supposed to be from New Zealand, and that the character was going to be "The Kiwi". Kiwi is a colloquial term for the people of New Zealand. Jimmy Jean-Louis also stated that he auditioned three times for the role of D.L. Hawkins, which he did not get. References Category:Heroes characters Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional Haitian people Category:Fictional Homeland Security agents Category:Fictional Christians Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate memories Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate superpowers Category:2006 introductions